Creepypasta Henry the Hoover
by twinkels
Summary: Their seems to be more to Henry the Vacuum cleaner than meets the eye as 2 flat mates soon found out and after reading this you may think twice about buying one


Now for those who do not know who Henry the Hoover is first let me explain

He is a little vacuum cleaner that is sold mostly in the UK and Europe and has a dumpy small red body and black head that is a lid and a handle on it and you wind up the cord as it goes inside the lid part and he has two buttons one red that is for on and off the other green that is for his suction speed and he has a cute smiling face quite a robust little guy really and on his lid above his eyes he has his name Henry and his hose is his nose maybe you have seen him if not you can easly find him on websites by typing in Henry the Hoover and yeah he's cute I guess untill I heard this story that iam about to tell you from a good friend who had heard it from their friend who knew the friend of the victim and yeah I know what your thinking oh it's one of those friend of a friend of a friend stories but like an ubern ledgand sort of story but I swear this is true so please listen and take heed my friends

Now as I said Henry Henry the hoover has a cute smiling face but what if it had some evil sinister plans behind that face like plans to kill as his suction is pretty powerful and what if it could suck up a fully grown person even know what I mean

19 year old Emma I will call the girl to protect her real identity had just moved into a student apartment with her best friend who I shall call Lisa to protect her identity too but thr girls were close friends and had met eachother when they were 4 years old and had gone through school together and made eachother hounery sisters even so they were delighted when they moved to London to study and as they wanted to be close to their universaty had desided to share an apartment together and split the rent too

The girls had tried to get a place on campus but as the rooms were all full they desided to rent instead and found a lovely old Victorian 2 story town house that been split into apartments they shared with others so they had the downstairs and upstairs area but had people living through the walls to them they knew well and they all planned to part at weekends and enjoy student life

Now Emma loved being away from home and being independent but she had a problem despite being very clever she also had OCCD and was obbsesed with cleaning Lisa and her other friends called her a clean freak and she cleaned everything twice a day and she even brought her own vacuum cleaner that was an upright from home and that vacuum cleaner was about a year old and she wore that out within the first month of arriving so she just had to get a new vacuum cleaner as she felt the world had ended without it

Why don't you get one of those Henry vacuum cleaners her friend Lisa suggested

Oh I don't know I want one that will last and what will stand up to what I give it as I plan to use it a lot and I don't want it to break within a week as that will be a wast of money Emma said

Oh no those little Henry's are really good and will last for ages we have one at home and it is like 8 years old and still going strong their really great and yeah okay they do have cute faces too but hey gives them a bit of personality I think my kid sister used to talk to ours and it got her into doing the housework so that was good as she used to be lazy Lisa laughed

Well I want a good vacuum cleaner that will do the job and will last not one that has a cute face and a bit of a personality but will break within the month but 8 years and still going strong hmmm said Emma

Yep it's good as the day we bought it but their is a drawback they are very expensive and cost £100 but they are really worth it and we could easly put our money together and buy one in town if you want I don't mind paying half for the vacuum as it will belong to both of us really Lisa said

Emma thought about it for a moment ...oh okay then sure we will go into town this weekend and get one but it better be good as I don't want a cheap nasty one that won't suck and will die on me after a month Emma said smiling

Oh chill out will you I promise this little guy will be still sucking things up in 8 years I bet Lisa laughed looking at her friend

And so it was desided that the girls would get a Henry vacuum cleaner and that weekend they went to a Walmart type store in town to buy a Henry and as the box was so big they clubbed together again and got a taxie cab home

Emma still had her doubts about the vacuum but had to admit the Hoover did look cute and it seemed to be smiling at her a Hoover smiling at her no No way that face is just painted on she thought

However Soon Emma was won over when she tried it the vacuum was like a little dream sucking up everything and also the end attachments could be changed so it cleaned everything and Emma was delighted by it

At first she and Lisa took turns at hoovering the apartment and with Henry it was spotless but soon Emma wanted to do it all the time and at first Lisa was okay with that as it saved her some more time to study but then she soon noticed Emma acting strange around Henry

Dont worry Henry I won't be rough with you or drag you hurting you like Lisa did your the best Henry and I'm trying to save some money so I can buy her share of you so you will belong to me and me only I don't want to share you with anyone Emma said and also she started using Henry more and more even hoovering in the early hours of the morning and their was really nothing their to Hoover up

Emma are you okay you look terrible and you have hardly slept Lisa said a few weeks later

Im fine okay now just leave it Emma snapped in an angry tone

Lisa was shocked shed known Emma since they were very young children they had met on their first day at kindergarten and be came best friends and not ever in all the years since Lisa had known Emma she had behaved like this it's if she was possesed

Emma we need to talk please I'm worried your not sleeping your hardly eating and your up at all hours hoovering the place is spotless and also the neighbours through the wall are complaining about the noise sure doing the hoovering is good but not in the early hours of the morning when everyone is trying to sleep the girl began but got cut off

Look Lisa have you got a problem with what I do if not just keep out of it it is none of your buisness and another thing I want Henry to myself I will give you The money that you paid for him but Henry is mine you hear he's mine so you stay well away from him he dosent want you touching him he hates you Emma yelled shocking her friend

God sake Emma listen to yourself it's a fucking vacuum cleaner a machine to clean with not a person the girl began but got cut off

STAY AWAY FROM MY HENRY HE IS MINE UNDERSTOOD Emma hissed and anger flashed in her eyes scaring Lisa

Fine fine okay he's yours but I want that £50 as that was a lot of money I put to it the girl said

You will get it my mom is sending money down for me soon so I will give you what I owe you Emma said

Soon Emma paid her friend the money she owed her friend and their was no more said about it but Henry had changed Emma from a sweet friendly bubbly girl that loved her friends into a monster it seemed and all she thought about was Henry and instead of going out to clubs at the weekend with her friends she just stayed in and cleaned

The final straw came about a fortnight Later after the girls had a huge row again over hoovering all the time and Emma didn't go to classes on this day but Lisa did but when she returned back to the apartment to her horror she found all her belongings dumped outside in trash bags and a letter taped to one of the bags

Lisa

It is clear that you can't understand my need to clean and you have become distant and I feel we can no longer be friends so I want you out ,everything you own is in these bags don't worry about me I will be okay also do not call me and you are unfreinded and blocked on my online accounts so stay away from me

Emma

That was all the letter said Lisa was being kicked out of the apartment but luckly she found a place with a couple of the studients she was friends with nearby and also she could still keep an eye on Emma as she worried about her despite everything but Emma hardly left the house now and God knows how she could aford the rent on her own as that was high and also she stopped showing up for lessons too

One guy in their class said that he thought Emma had become a cleaner as he'd seen her walking down the road with Henry behind her so he took it she was taking him to work but no one knew really what had happend and Lisa began to worry

Then one day about a year later Emma was seen in the park sitting on a bench crying her eyes out so Lisa went over to ask her what was wrong and if she was okay as she was in a terrible state

Emma wow are you okay what's wrong Lisa asked scared incase of being sent away again

I It's terrible no not really he he died today he just stopped breathing yet he'd been sick for about a month now but he finally died this morning she wept

OMG Emma I'm so sorry Lisa said thinking it was one if Emma's family as her grandfather had been fighting cancer but he was in remission their so he must have relapsed and died Lisa thought

H he was just a baby so young and so warm and loving and caring he did everything I asked him to do and I know he loved me and oh God I loved him so much too Emma said confusing her friend

Huh who was just a baby who died Emma I thought you ment your grandpa Lisa said

What him no oh grandpa died 4 months ago it was no big deal never really cared for him but omg it's terrible Henry died this morning I miss him so much my life feels empty without him Emma wept

What your crying over a Hoover that has stopped working Lisa yelled as Emma nodded tears streaming down her face

Y yes he was my life I loved him so much his death has left a huge hole in my heart Emma wept

Emma get a grip he wasent even real he was a vacuum cleaner your crying over a vacuum cleaner and don't even care about your poor grandfather dying Lisa yelled as Emma got up

Look I don't need to take this bullcrap from you I thought you understood me but you don't so just stay away from me now I have things to do Emma yelled before walking away out of the park and she got on a bus that stopped near the gates that take her into town

Within 2 hours Later Emma was sitting happly in taxie cab and next to her on the back seat was a large box containing a brand new Henry she insisted he came in the back with her and not in the trunk

Soon Emma arrived home and put the new Henry into the lounge she planned to unpack him later and have some bonding time

Now you stay here sweetheart I have a funarel to go to but I won't be long darling she said patting the box before going to where the old Henry was and got a shock

Henry was all Emma could say going pale looking at the old Henry

Instead if the friendly smiling face their was a rather angry looking scowl on the little hoover and it scared Emma

Im not even dead yet and you have gone and replaced me Henry said in a pissed off tone

Wha I er begain Emma not sure what to say

Silance you bitch you fucking replaced me with that newer model in the lounge I can see it from here and don't deny it have you never heard of repair shops Henry said closing in on a terrified Emma

Lisa was visiting the studients that lived through the wall from Emma when she heard a loud piercing scream coming from her former friend's flat that ripped through the building and worried for Emma she ran round to the apartment to see if she was okay

Lisa found the door opend which was unlike Emma then stumbled across a sight that would be at home in a horror movie the Henry sat in the hallway grinning evily at her and coverd in blood and blood was everywhere on the floors and walls Sort of reminding Lisa of the mudrer scean in the shining movie when the twins were killed and their was blood everywhere but no sign of Emma anywhere and the new Hoover had vanished too

Emma Emma Lisa yelled worried then it dawned on her and she glanced at Henry who sat still grinning at her in a pool of blood

Okay you little bastard I know you can understand me so what did you do to my friend where is she Lisa said but again Henry said nothing it just sat their grinning coverd in blood and what looked like small bits of flesh near its mouth

So the moral is think twice about buying a Henry the Hoover as their is much more to that smile of his that meets the eye


End file.
